Technical Field
The present invention relates to a porous capacitor.
Background Art
Recently, porous capacitors have been developed as a new type of capacitor. A porous capacitor is a capacitor that employs a property whereby a metal oxide formed on the surface of a metal such as aluminum forms a porous structure (having fine through-holes, or pores), where inner electrodes are formed within the pores and the metal oxide is used as a dielectric.
Outer conductors are layered on a front surface and a rear surface, respectively, of the dielectric, and the inner electrodes formed within the pores are connected to either the front surface outer conductor or the rear surface outer conductor. The inner electrodes and the outer conductors to which those inner electrodes are not connected are insulated from each other by a space or an insulating material. The inner electrodes therefore function as opposing electrodes (positive-pole or negative-pole) opposed to each other with the dielectric therebetween.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a porous capacitor having the following configuration. First electrodes and second electrodes are formed in first holes and second holes, respectively, provided in a dielectric layer, and the first electrodes and the second electrodes are respectively connected to one of conductive layers provided on the front and rear surfaces of the dielectric layer.